¿Quien diría?
by Uke.san
Summary: Quién diría que ciertas acciones terminarían desencadenando acciones inesperadas por parte de nuestras protagonistas. Anna había provocado a Elsa sin siquiera saberlo, así que Elsa tuvo que tomar acciones al respecto. (Adaptación)


¿Quién diria?  
La noche había caído oscureciendo todo a su paso, tanto las luces de las casas, como las farolas de los coches comenzaban a hacer su aparición. Al igual que todos los días Elsa Storm se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, observando una vez mas como el atardecer iba cediendo su lugar a la noche, desde pequeña había sido como un ritual para ella, siempre que tuviese oportunidad asistía a su cita con tan maravilloso espectáculo que la naturaleza ofrecía.  
Luego de unos minuto pensó que era hora de entrar, aunque realmente no tenia mejores planes que quedarse a observar el paisaje nocturno, en un principio había quedado con Ariel, sin embargo decidió que su ahora mejor amiga podía arreglárselas sola. No estaba de humor para salir, aunque eso le hubiera ayudado a despejarse , estaba cansada de pensar desde aquel pequeño "incidente" con Anna, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y esos pensamientos no hacían mas que ponerla de un humor irritable y por supuesto excitada, muy excitada. Su libido salía disparado por los cielos.

-Maldita Summers.- susurro por lo bajo.

En realidad incidente era una forma de decirlo, Anna ni siquiera sabia acerca de ello. Pero Elsa sabia lo que había pasado, sabia lo que había visto y sabia lo que le había hecho sentir, si que lo sabia y no hacia otra cosa mas que rememorar esa escena una y otra vez, las imágenes aparecían en su mente en los momentos menos inoportunos, si es posible llamar momentos inoportunos a las 24 horas del dia, por que no bastaba con que eso la torturase de forma consiente, sino que también jugaba con su subconsciente, ya iban dos noches que soñaba con ello.  
-Vamos Elsa supéralo- se decía a si misma con la respiración entre cortada mientras se limpiaba las manos después de auto regalarse su quinto orgasmo del dia.  
Pero no, estaba claro que no iba a superarlo pronto, intento echarse a dormir pero después de darse varias vueltas en la cama, se encontró de nuevo pensando en lo sucedido.

Flashback

Era viernes y las clases habían terminado, Elsa había decidido ir directo a casa, sin embargo una vez allí cayo en la cuenta de que quedarse en casa un viernes por la noche no era tan buen plan como pensaba y mas considerando el hecho de que su madre había invitado a cenar a uno de sus clientes para cerrar algún trato de negocios, pero ya había rechazado las invitaciones de sus amigos, realmente no le apetecía ninguna de las actividades que le habían propuesto, asi que de todas formas pasar la noche con ellos estaba descartado. La única que había dicho no tener planes era Anna, sus padres habían salido toda la semana y su hermana Merida hasta el domingo, asi que tendría que quedarse en casa y con lo insoportable que era ninguno de los chicos quiso quedarse con ella. Como sea ni loca le haría compañía.

-Aunque podría ser divertido molestarla.-penso en voz alta  
Luego de unos minutos de meditarlo se decidió , iría a molestar a Anna, después de todo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde que la pelirroja ingreso a Arandelle arts, y era mejor que quedarse en casa.  
Una vez que termino de cambiarse de ropa se dirigio entonces a su destino. Al llegar allí lo primero que le paso por la mente es que empezaría por darle a la pelirroja el susto de su vida, se metería a la casa sin que ella lo notase, y el lugar ideal para meterse a escondidas era la ventana de su habitación ya que había un árbol pegado a ella por el cual podría treparse, solo esperaba que Anna no se encontrara ahí, eso arruinaría un poco sus planes.  
"Tal vez tenga suerte y este viendo una película" pensó. Logró subir al árbol sin problemas, sin embargo una vez arriba, en el momento que estuvo a punto de abrir la ventana para colarse dentro le pareció oír unos sonidos provenientes de la habitación.

La rubia se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para ver si Anna se encontraba allí, definitivamente Anna estaba ahí y la imagen que se le presento a continuación la dejo con la boca colgando.

"Q..q...que rayos". Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras una corriente de electricidad le recorría el cuerpo para terminar de instalarse entre sus piernas.

Una Anna completamente desnuda se encontraba sobre su cama con las piernas abiertas, su centro empapado resplandecía por los fluidos que emanaba, con una de sus manos se acariciaba sus perfectos pechos, mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de abrir delicadamente sus labios vaginales para comenzar a calmar su excitación, llenaba de rápidas caricias su hinchado y palpitante centro cuando luego de unos segundos decidió dejar de lado sus pechos y así introducir uno de sus dedos en su interior, lentamente lo fue metiendo para luego volver a sacarlo, a medida que su excitación iba en aumento el ritmo del mete-saca iba también acelerándose, del mismo modo sus gemidos fueron aumentando su volumen, llenándose toda la habitación con ellos para luego escapar directo a los oídos de Elsa , aunque el sonido llegaba amortiguado por los vidrios de la ventana aun lograba escucharlos.

Anna mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando parecía estar llegando al climax, la expresión de máximo placer en su rostro era la prueba de ello, Elsa noto como el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensaba mientras iba disminuyendo el ritmo de sus caricias.

En ese momento por alguna extraña razón la rubia deseo ser la causante de ese estado, tanto era así que le pareció que al momento de correrse un nombre se escapaba de los labios de la pelirroja, el suyo. La rubia tuvo que cerrar brevemente los ojos, la excitación que sentía era tal que se olvidó por completo las circunstancias en la que se encontraba ahí y más que eso la situación la estaba haciendo perder la razón, definitivamente eso último había sido una alucinación, Anna no la había nombrado.

Ya hacía tiempo que la rubia había aceptado su atracción por las mujeres, por algo había terminado la relación con su novio, pero esto la sobrepasada, ver correrse a la chica que "odiaba" fue una de las experiencias más excitantes de su vida y le estaba nublado los sentidos.

Su idea de molestar a Anna se había ido al traste, bajo lo más rápidamente que pudo del árbol y se dirigió a su coche, una vez dentro nuevamente lo único que pudo decir fue "¡Que rayos!".

Flash back end

Y así siguió dando vueltas en la cama, cuando por fin sentía que iba cediendo ante el cansancio. Esperando no volver a tener uno de esos sueños húmedos que la estaban por llevar al borde la deshidratación por perdida de flujos vaginales, lentamente sus parpados fueron cerrándose cuando al fin se quedó dormida.

-0-

Un nuevo día se presentaba ante ella, eran las 8:00 am y solo tenía una cosa en mente, hoy se enfrentaría a Anna o mejor dicho hoy lograría llevar a Anna a la cama. Después de mucho pensar se había decidido, su nombre en los labios de la pelirroja no podía haber sido imaginación suya, se había convencido de eso y se aferraba a esa idea como si le fuera la vida en ello, no sabía exactamente si a Anna le atraían las mujeres pero recordó que Rapunzel le había dicho en algún momento que habían surgido rumores sobre ello, de repente deseo haber prestado más atención a su castaña amiga en ese entonces, pero en fin era hora de dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar. Se había pasado buena parte de la mañana tratando de lucir lo más provocativamente posible, y el resultado de ello: caliente como el infierno. Cualquier persona con pulso sucumbiría ante ella y Anna no sería la excepción.

Se dirigía a su casillero cuando noto que su presa ya había llegado, se apresuró a tomar sus libros para ir a dar comienzo a su plan.

Anna estaba distraída buscando algo en su casillero, lo cual Elsa aprovecho para acercarse a ella por detrás sin que lo note, agacho su cabeza quedando a la altura de su cuello para luego susurrarle con una ronca y muy sensual voz "Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor, alguien podría aprovecharse de tu despiste"

La pelirroja sobresaltada se volteó a ver a la dueña de esa voz que había enviado a su cuerpo una serie de corrientes eléctricas, lo que se encontró fue a la rubia de sus pesadillas quien lucía hoy inhumanamente sexy, el rostro de Anna en estos momentos era todo un poema para Elsa . Su plan había empezado bien.

"E...Elsa , me asustaste"

"Ese era el plan sumers ". Dijo la rubia observando directamente los ojos de la pelirroja, pudo ver un brillo especial en ellos, lo cual decidió nombrar como deseo, la pelirroja disimulo su mirada rápidamente, pero Elsa noto algo que no podía ocultar, sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de un pequeño tono carmín, siguiendo el recorrido por el rostro de la chica que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos en los últimos días pudo ver como esta se mordía el labio inferior. "Demonios ¿como con un simple gesto puede verse tan deseable?". Pensó Elsa , a esta altura ya había aceptado su atracción por su archi-enemiga, luego de las incontables veces que se había corrido pensando en ella y el plan que se había trazado, ya no tenía razón para negárselo.

"¿Que deseas Elsa ? ¿Necesitas algo o solo viniste a molestarme como siempre?". Dijo Anna recuperando la compostura y sonando un poco impaciente, como si quisiera apartarse de ella lo más rápido posible, como si estar cerca de Elsa la estuviese quemando.

"¿Que deseo summers? Pues… te deseo a ti". Soltó la rubia ronroneando dando luego un mordisco sensual al aire y soltando un pequeño gruñido para a continuación alejarse rápidamente antes de que Anna pudiera responder, dejándola perpleja en su sitio.

Luego de ese incidente las clases fueron desarrollándose de forma normal el resto de la mañana para todos en Arendelle Arts, excepto claro para una rubia y una chica pálida. Anna estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo metida en sus pensamientos, la actitud de la rubia al parecer le había afectado, y Elsa por su parte se pasó comiéndosela con la mirada, lo cual al parecer confundía aún más a la pelirroja y aumentaba aún más sus nervios, al menos eso pensaba la rubia.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo la rubia se apresuró a tomar lugar en la mesa donde acostumbraban sentarse reservando un sitio para la pelirroja, casi le clava un tenedor a Rapunzel en la rodilla cuando intento sentarse al lado de ella. Anna viendo que no había otro lugar disponible procedió a sentarse en el sitio que le habían reservado sin ella saberlo. Todos en la mesa comenzaron a comer y charlar como siempre lo hacían, cuando de repente, unos pálidos pies se deslizaron lentamente hacia las piernas de la chica que estaba a su lado y que por bondades del destino; según Elsa ; había llevado falda. Unas suaves y tortuosas caricias estaban por enloquecer a Anna , o al menos eso se podía apreciar, sobresaltada levanto la vista tratando de adivinar quién la estaba torturando de esa manera, aunque debería tener sus sospechas luego de los acontecimientos de esa mañana, a su izquierda estaba Rapunzel , su mejor amiga el cual conversada animadamente con Megara , y a la derecha tenía a Elsa quien parecía concentrada en su comida, sin embargo "¿Sucede algo summers?". Preguntó la rubia inocentemente dejando de lado su almuerzo.

"Elsa ". Dijo Anna con el rostro completamente sonrojada. "No, pasa nada". Agregó tratando de sonar normal y bebió un sorbo de su refresco en un intento de hacer caso omiso a las caricias que le estaban propiciando.

"¿Segura summers?". Preguntó Elsa susurrando muy cerca del oído de la pelirroja, esta vez en un tono seductor, mientras colocaba sus manos en los muslos de la misma, lo cual seguramente confirmó a Anna sus sospechas.

"Ya…b…ba...basta Elsa , que rayos preten…". Y sus palabras fueron cortadas por el timbre que avisaba que la hora del almuerzo había finalizado, la rubia aprovechó eso retirándose rápidamente antes de que Anna pudiese decir nada más.

Las siguientes horas pasaron de prisa, sin darse cuenta todos estaban ya de camino a sus casas, excepto Anna quien como incontables veces había sido abandonaba nuevamente por su hermana, la diferencia estaba en que esta vez fue una pálida chica de ojos azules quien había convencido a la mayor de las summers de que ella llevaría a su hermanita sana y salva hasta su casa, a lo cual Merida accedió encantada ya que de todas formas tenía que ir hoy a otro sitio y así se ahorraría el viaje.

Elsa observó a Anna desde el lugar donde estaba, la segunda se encontraba echando maldiciones a Mérida , cuando la rubia decidió entonces acercarse a ella.

"No tienes quién te lleve a casa Summers. Y no es una pregunta realmente, es una afirmación, así que sígueme yo te llevo".

"No es necesario Elsa , puedo ir caminando, tampoco es que viva tan lejos, pero gracias de todas formas". Respondió Anna . En realidad si era mucho lo que debía caminar pero luego de lo raro que estuvo comportándose la rubia con ella toda mañana sería obvio que no quisiera ir con ella, además que la última vez que viajó con ella termino arrojándose por el camino queriendo preservar su vida".

Y antes de darle tiempo a Elsa de volver a insistir la pelirroja agregó. "¿Y cómo es que sabes qué no tengo quien me llevé?"

"Vamos no seas cobarde. ¿Acaso la valiente Anna tiene miedo de dar un paseo conmigo?". Replicó Elsa imitando su tono de voz e ignorando la pregunta que le habían hecho.

"¡Yo no hablo así!". Grito Anna molesta olvidándose también de la pregunta que había hecho. "Y por supuesto que tengo miedo, aceptó, la última vez trataste de enterrarme viva en el desierto, y además no sé qué te traes conmigo hoy Elsa , pero no voy a dejar que te burles de mi nuevamente". Agregó.

"Hagamos una tregua Anna , prometo no molestarte en lo que dure el viaje, además siempre andas insistiendo en que seamos amigas, te estoy dando la oportunidad y al final la rechazas". La rubia sabía que la pelirroja tenía cierta debilidad porque la llamase por su nombre y sobre todo ante el hecho de querer su amistad.

Luego de pensarlo brevemente la pelirroja por fin acepto. "Está bien pero, más te vale que cumplas tu promesa o me lanzo de nuevo del coche como lo hice aquella vez".

Por fin Anna había cedido, ambas se subieron al coche y se dirigieron a casa de la pelirroja. El camino estuvo tranquilo, Elsa cumplió con su promesa, no quería que algo saliese mal a último momento. Una vez que llegaron Anna se despidió de la rubia con un gesto con la mano y procedió a salirse del coche, sin embargo antes de que saliese esta la tomó del brazo y se acercó a ella estampándole un beso muy cerca la comisura de los labios.

"¿No vas a invitarme a pasar summers?". Agregó Elsa de forma seductora mientras soltaba de forma a lenta a la pelirroja, quién temblaba ligeramente y parecía haber quedado sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"N…no creo que sea buena idea Elsa ". Dijo Anna tartamudeando pero reaccionado al fin y saliendo rápidamente del coche.

Elsa no dudó en bajarse tras ella y la alcanzó cuando llegaban a la entrada de la casa.

"¿Por qué no?". Preguntó la rubia tomándola del brazo de la pelirroja y acorralándola contra la puerta.

Anna trato de juntar la poca cordura que le quedaba y la observó directamente a los ojos respondiendo con determinación, grave error había cometido sabiendo que podía llegar a perderse en esos profundos ojos azules. "M…Mi…ra El...sa no sé qué pretendes, todo el día me estuviste provocando, si se trata de otra de tus bromas te pido por favor que la termines acá, así que dime de una vez que es lo que pretendes". Consiguió decir con mucho esfuerzo.

"Tranquila summers , no es una broma, lo que te dije en la mañana es cierto, te deseo Anna summers , y tienes razón pretendo algo, y lo que pretendo es te corras gritando mi nombre". Soltó la rubia como si estuviesen hablando del clima, al tiempo en que iba acortando la distancia entre ellas y comenzaba a darle cortos besos en el cuello.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero eso?". Susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

"Ahh mmm". Sin embargo un gemido traicionero se escapó de la pelirroja, en ese momento Anna ya no era consciente de sus actos, la rubia podría sentirlo, había dejado de resistirse y no es como si hubiese puesto mucha resistencia en todo momento pero la mínima que había puesto se había esfumado y el deseo que había visto esta mañana en sus ojos ya no había forma de ocultarlo.

"No lo niegues summers, sé que lo deseas". Pidió Elsa entre besos sin dejar el cuello de la pelirroja, tienes que desearlo, suplicó mientras dirigía unas de sus manos por debajo de la falda de la misma. "Puedo sentir cuanto lo deseas". Agregó posando su mano en la entrepierna de la pelirroja sintiendo su excitación por sobre su ropa interior.

Más gemidos se escaparon de la boca de la chica , cuando de pronto pareció recuperar un poco la compostura. "No podemos seguir con esto Elsa … no acá". Dijo con la respiración entrecortada. "vamos adentro". Agregó con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Elsa se dejó guiar por dentro de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de pelirroja, una vez hubieron llegado, la rubia comenzó a acercarse lenta y seductoramente a esta, logrando desconcentrarla de cualquier otra cosa que no sea ella.

Ambas se miraron de pronto por los que fueron interminables segundos, los ojos azules de la pelirroja se fundían con las esferas cobalto de la chica pálida, hasta que los labios de la rubia decidieron ir en busca de los de la pelirroja los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos ante la espera, por fin los había besado, todo el fin de semana estuvo deseando hacerlo, se tomó su tiempo deleitándose con ellos, reconociendo su textura, embriagándose con su sabor hasta que el deseo se volvió irresistible. Sentir el aliento y los suspiros ahogados de la pelirroja, la estaban enloqueciendo. Entonces para agravar la situación la lengua de la pelirroja comenzó a aventurarse en busca de la suya. El solo hecho de sentirla cerca, sentir su contacto la hacía desear que ese momento nunca terminase.

Tomando nuevamente el control de la situación la rubia fue empujando a la pelirroja suavemente hacia la cama, mientras que con su boca iniciaba un tormentoso recorrido por el cuello de la misma, una de sus manos iba abriéndose camino bajo su ropa, se acomodó un poco ubicando una de sus piernas entre las de la pelirroja, provocando un roce que logró que un gemido se le escapará, mientras con la mano continuaba disfrutando del suave tacto de su piel, sin embargo no fue suficiente, deseaba sentir más, comenzó entonces a despojarla lentamente de su ropa logrando presenciar y sentir al fin en carne propia aquello que tanto había deseado aquel día "es hermosa" pensó.

Sus manos iban adueñándose de su espalda recorriéndola por completo, acariciando, tocando, rozando, sin prisas, tratando de disfrutar al máximo aquel acto de dar y recibir placer. La respiración de la pelirroja comenzó a agitarse y sus movimientos indicaban que podía seguir experimentando con su cuerpo, la ropa interior de la rubia ya se había empapado de la excitación que la hacía sentir el simple rose de la suave piel contra la suya. Entonces de pronto sintió como el ritmo fue disminuyéndose y la pelirroja iba alejándose poco a poco a de ella, y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y sin dejar de mirarla esta fue incorporándose lentamente atrayéndola de regreso hacia ella hasta quedar arrodilladas una frente a la otra, regalándole una implacable sonrisa como consentimiento para proseguir.

La rubia aprovecho el momento para despojarse de su ropa, la pelirroja fue dejando húmedos besos en sus delicados hombros mientras la ayudaba a despojarse de su sostén. El resto de las prendas desaparecieron de sus cuerpos, y la necesidad de seguir tocándose se volvió una urgencia para ambas.

Anna tomó una de las manos de Elsa guiándola hacía su centro, quién pudo sentir el calor y la intensa humedad de su amante esta vez sin ninguna tela de por medio. Con las yemas de sus dedos fue recorriendo por los lubricados labios, deteniéndose en la parte más sensible, acariciándola en distintas direcciones, para luego introducir dos de sus dedos suave pero a la vez firmemente sintiendo como eran estrechados por las paredes vaginales. Sus dedos entraban y salían siendo acompañados en cada penetración con unos inevitables gemidos y movimientos de cadera.

"Mmmm… ahhhh… Elsa…".

Estar dentro de la pelirroja estaba elevando al máximo la excitación de la rubia, esta pudo sentirlo y sus manos fueron cobrando vida recorriendo la intimidad de la segunda, penetrándola de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo con ella.

"ahhh… Anna…".

Les costaba mantener el ritmo de tanto placer que estaban sintiendo sin embargo ambas continuaron moviendo sus caderas, penetrándose, estimulando con leves roces sus clítoris, hasta que llegar al éxtasis, el orgasmo las había golpeado, primero a la pelirroja y luego a la rubia, ambos cuerpos se tensaron, y un grito salió de placer de la garganta de ambas, "Elsa", "Anna". Gritaron al mismo tiempo, la sensación de placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo, infinidad de corrientes eléctricas las recorría, mientras los movimientos iban desacelerándose, retirando delicadamente sus dedos del interior de cada una y dándose pequeños besos.

Las palabras se sentían innecesarias, suaves besos y tiernas caricias eran los protagonistas. Elsa se tumbó al lado de la pelirroja, atrayéndola con sus brazos hacia ella, mientras esta enterraba su cabeza en su cuello, ambas chicas trababan de asimilar en silencio lo que acaba de ocurrir. Quién diría que Anna summers se masturbaba, lo lógico sería que ni siquiera conociese el significado de la palabra masturbación, quién diría que a raíz de ello Elsa storm terminaría en la cama de quien pensaba odiar, nadie lo hubiese dicho o pensado, ni si quiera ellas mismas. Pero ahí estaban acurrucadas una contra la otra, con un futuro incierto, sin saber exactamente que sentían, a partir de ahora serían amantes, serían novias, serían amigas con derecho, ninguna de dos sabía la respuesta, lo único que sabían por lo pronto era que habían tenido el mejor sexo de sus vidas y querían repetirlo la mayor cantidad de veces que fuera posible. De esta forma fueron cediendo lentamente ante los encantos de Morfeo, sus respiraciones se fueron calmando hasta que lo único audible fue el susurro del viento que había decidido sublevarse ante la pasividad de la noche.

Fin


End file.
